


IF YOU..........||TAEKOOK ONESHOT||

by TheAnonymousUchiha2504



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Kim Taehyung | V, Feels, M/M, Married Couple, Moving On, Multi, Oneshot, Second Chances, Suicide Attempt, Taehyung and Jungkook aren't really thinking, jungkook has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousUchiha2504/pseuds/TheAnonymousUchiha2504
Summary: 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚐𝚞𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝟻 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙.𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚜, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝟹 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚐𝚞𝚔 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚜𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏.𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚕𝚢...𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝........𝙾𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗..................𝚆𝙴𝙻𝙻................"I am looking atherhim standing like a foolSheHe becomes a small dot and then  disappears..............."





	IF YOU..........||TAEKOOK ONESHOT||

**Author's Note:**

> rєcσmmєndαtíσns: lístєn "íf чσu" вч вígвαng (prєfєrrαвlч gukkíє's cσvєr fσr thє fєєls, вut thє σrígínαl wσuld dσ thє wσrk tσσ) 
> 
> fírst σf αll í wσuld líkє tσ pσínt σut "kσrєαn pєσplє dσ nσt chαngє thєír surnαmєs σn mαrríαgє"
> 
> sєcσnd: wαrníngs  
> -dєαth  
> -dєprєssíσn  
> -suícídє  
> -α lσt σf flαshвαcks

Well Jeon Jeongguk really loved his husband, Kim Taehyung. Really. But you see just because you love someone to infinity and beyond, doesn't really mean that you will always be pouring your heart and soul into saying "I LOVE YOU" every second, 24X7.

And perhaps especially not when your father has set up a goal for you to attain partnership with the most stubborn clients, who even came as far as to point out at his gay relationship with his husband. He remembers their hypocritical arses spewing, the facts of NOT BEING HOMOPHOBIC, but really I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT A CAPABLE MAN LIKE YOU IS GAY. For unlike a delusional yaoi fangirl/fanboys world, in real life not everyone understands the fact there are somethings YOU CAN HAVE NO CONTROL OVER. When did being gay ever have a connection with one's work efficiency.

Jeongguk just wanted to get one fact straight, if they weren't really interested, why get then just revolving around for no good reason whatsoever. Sure that despite him trying to be the Junior CEO, trying to make himself work efficient in every possible manner, there were some employees who were still dotted upon the fact that he was gay, or he was the CEO's son, or because he was just 27 and handling shit which their lazy arses couldn't in their long PERIOD OF EXPERTISE in that field or some reasons he didn't even want to speculate. He remembered hoe he had asked Mr. Choi to make sure that the matters with THE PARK CORP.to be handled immediately, but only to get to know that Mr.Choi hadn't even bothered to listen to him. And on the other hand due to this the loss of 1M USD was entirely supposed to be his fault???

Moreover how could he not be angry at the fact that his husband Kim Taehyung had been reckless enough to come to his office, alone, without even informing their Jiminie hyung. Doesn't he know how much the younger gets stressed out despite trying to be or at least show that he is happy with Taehyung trying to be independent ever since he lost his vision in an accident about 2 years back. What if something happened to him, what if he fell down somewhere, what if people around tried to take advantage of his situation and then.........

So in the heat of all this, without any sense of realisation, he blurted out,"  _YOU KNOW WHAT?....... I MEAN BEING BURDENED WITH  YOU, YOUR BLINDNESS, THIS COMPANY AND ALL IT'S SHITS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE. I JUST REGRET EVERYTHING. SOMETIMES I JUST FEEL LIKE LEAVING YA'LL AND GETTING AWAY FROM THIS CRAP_ " But no sooner did he spew the venom out, than the realisation to what he had done struck him.

He weakly managed to muster a small, " _TAE..........._ ". He expected Taehyung to yell back equally, perhaps then he could've considered it as something normal. In the midst of regret he was bewildered to see that Taehyung just stood there, his face expressionless and not facing him. He now realised that maybe he fucked up, because ofcourse though spoken under TRUSfration, he never really meant that. To him HIS TAEHYUNG could never really be a BURDEN.But before he could manage to construct up something to speak, he saw his husband mumble out a small " _Sorry...._ " not even facing towards him and with tears staining his rosy cheeks, he left. And for the second time in this span of two years bumped painfully against the wall beside the door. But that didn't stop him. The first time this bumping had occurred when the elder after being discharged from the hospital was trying to familiarise himself with his husband's office room. That time both of them had laughed off the small ACCIDENT, for the younger was all determined to get the elder to love himself again. but now perhaps the younger had given the elder another reason to feel worthless.

Truth, to be spoken, setting aside the general humane code one is supposed to follow to show sensitivity regarding a particular situation, Jeongguk shouldn't have really told Taehyung that that day. Maybe on some other day Taehyung would have understood the situation and the stress his husband was dealing with but not on that day, at least not after the fact TAEHYUNG HAD REACHED THE PEAK OF HIS DEPRESSION

Taehyung had always been proud of his sharp hawk like eyes, which could scurry in any detail, and by that we can say ANY DETAIL. In fact during his High school it was almost dubbed as his punch line for repeating, "MY EYES AREN'T TOO BIG FOR NOTHING", earning a bunny chuckle from his boyfriend Jeongguk behind. And perhaps that was the reason why Taehyung had gained fame in the field of fashion designing, for none could parallel him or his ability to spot the intricate details of beauty and art. Therefore one could imagine how devastated poor Taehyung must've been for he felt like everything he lived for had been snatched away from him. At that time the only ones who could bring a smile to his face were Jeonnguk, their good old dog Yeontan, their beloved HYUNGS, and his sister Kim Jennie. But yeah they gave him enough reasons to smile again.

Yet as time passed by, came a period of neglect. Well like he hardly received calls from many of his friends. He was low-key happy that people had let him off the MICROSCOPE, but they didn't enjoy with him the way they used to. His work peers quickly got over his loss, and just recently a few months back, his junior "CHA EUN WOO" had taken over his title, his place and everything. Don't get him wrong,he was happy to see one of his juniors whom he personally trained be successful. But what hurt him was how soon people move on.

Or rather how he found it out through Koreaboo that his husband had Lunch with idol Rose, i.e, Park Chaeyeong, one of Guk's suitors, whom Guk back in UNI had of course rejected. He trusted his husband, or more like even Lisa, Hobi's wife and Guk's secretary had assured him that the meeting was for pure business purpose, well without him asking. But he didn't hide the fact that he was hurt because Guk wasn't the one who told him about that and became vocal about it. He remembered how Guk snapped, "Tae, why can't you see it all happened so quickly that..." "Exactly because I can't SEE" Taehyung cut him off, his deep voice as soft as a whisper silencing Jeongguk and immediately compelling the younger to brush his lips against the elder.

Or worse was the death of Yeontan, the puppy the had found when Guk was 11 and Tae was 13. In the midst of being left alone, their now old dog would come and sit next to this 29 year old showing that he will be there for him. But the nature so cruel, as everyone has to go, their baby had reached his own mark of a century long life for he too had outlived many of his kind. His loss had left both of his Appas, Guk and Tae devastated.

Jeongguk HATED the fact that how his legs refused to move. He wanted to go behind HIS TAE, hug him and say sorry a billion times, BUT HIS UNFAITHFUL LEGS. Yet somehow when he managed to get his legs moving, only to get stopped by Yugyeom who in a state of panic came rushing up to him, " Gu... I mean boss, The clients from Kyoto have arrived right now and are requesting for an immediate meeting!!", "BUT..." Guk tried to protest, "NO IFS AND BUT.... BUT YOU SEE THISS OPPORTUNITY CAN RELIEVE US FROM THAT LOSS" as much as he wanted to run behind his husband, but seeing this was important to handle too, he turned back, thinking that he could make it up with Taehyung later. FOR WHERE ELSE COULD TAEHYUNG GO, RIGHT?

***************************************************************

After the 3 hour long meeting Jeongguk came and sat exhausted on his chair rubbing his forehead. "Well Jeongguk, " Lisa said dropping the honorifics she usually used, "Today Taehyung... he was in soo much of a hurry, he almost fell off the stair. Actually fell off 3 but good thing that I was there" Jeongguk's eyes widened up "FUCK!!!!" he yelped. "Hey Lisa, do me favour and cancel out all of my schedule after 7. I have to do something much more important" he said as he quickly packed down his stuffs. "Did something happen......" Lisa asked concerned but was immediately cut off by a "LATER" from Guk.

Guk stopped by the local Japchae shop. Don't take them for being a couple who attend only fancy dinner parties for in their eyes there was nothing better than the ramen shop in the neighbourhood. 

Much to Guk's surprise the lights of their home were off. Guk out of usual habit opened the door with his access card but to see himself greeted only by............darkness. Truth to be told it was first time in weeks he was actually coming home. The work load had been so much that he had to stay in there. "Taehyung........ Baby... I'm sorry. Come out now. I get it that I had been a real jerk today. but please......." He kept walking around inspecting every nook and corner of the house......ONLY TO BE GREETED BY EMPTINESS. Guk had begun to panic, "Tae....... It's not funny.......". Based on Lisa's description if Tae had been hasty, shit could have gone down. Jeongguk was calculating as to what was the current scenario.

Taehyung missing at a time when he evidently has nothing to do. Even the driver said that he had dropped Taehyung home. So where could he be? 

He again began searching, went upto the neighbours, but of no avail. He started to check around all the places he could think Tae could be, like the market nearby, or the playground but this particular soul named Kim Taehyung gave no clue of his existence there.

He went up to the refrigerator as he felt his throat dry and his panic raising. To much of his surprise barely any groceries had been utilised. Jeongguk wondered as to why was it so stalked when it was nearly the end of the month. And he very well knew that Taehyung hadn't gone shopping.

He still felt hopeful. Maybe Tae could be in the YoonMin household, he thought. 

"Hey hyung, HAS TAE DROPPED BY THERE, BY ANY CHANCE?" Guk asked trying to mask the level of panic and hope in his voice.

"NO Gukkie, IN FACT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL HIM UP TOO, BUT LIKE HE HASN'T PICKED HIS CALLS UP SINCE AFTERNOON" Jimin replied, not even trying to be subtle with his confused state on the other end of the line. And perhaps little did he know, as to what damage had been done on the other end.

Guk felt like he would go crazy. He called everyone whom he could think of, asking them about Taehyung's whereabouts, but all in vain.

"Hey Namjoon Hyung, have you seen Tae by any chance?" 

"No Guk, but what happened"

"Jennie has Tae dropped by out there"

"No hyung, but what's the matter"

"Bogum has Tae come to the company"

"No Jeongguk why"

and so on with every call, Guk felt his spirits touching the left end of the line. He sat down rubbing his temples and groaning in trusfration. "Where are you, you idiot hyung?" Guk grumbled at the verge of crying. But he somehow internally felt that he deserved it. He went into their room, which was neatly arranged and perhaps did something he would never admit to his hyung for doing. Three long weeks and he missed his husband so much. And perhaps he had majorly fucked this up. So he took out Tae's musky clothes from the laundry basket and sniffed them. Yes and perhaps it was what he needed at that moment to calm his senses down while his brain sat there speculating the worst of the possibilities.

"Aren't you gonna ask how I spent these long days without you?" he whispered into the nothingness of the air. "I get it that, you are, and you must be pretty mad at me right now, BUT YOU KNOW, these aren't MY BRAND OF PUNISHMENTS" he was rather amused at the fact that how the hell did he come up with that at this stage. But he couldn't hold back anymore. "Where are you Taehyung? Just tell me that you are going to enter right now grumbling about the stupid incidents down the alley. Just......." he felt his tears rolling down. Well on normal days maybe, JUST MAYBE Guk would've handled the situation WAY CALMLY than he was RIGHT now, but it was just that, he was having a bad feeling since morning. And maybe right now as he was getting several worried calls, he decided it was best to stop assuming what he was kind of coming close to assuming.

Finally in the midst of receiving and calling, his phone rang, which he picked without paying much attention. "IS THIS MR. JEON JEONGGUK, the husband of Mr. KIM TAEHYUNG?" A cool voice inquired. "Y-Y-Yes?" Guk answered his eyebrows cocking in confusion. He hoped what his worst calculation of this situation was, wasn't about to be THE SITUATION. "WELL sir............................................................." Guk felt his ears lost the ability to hear as he felt his legs wobbly and weak and the phone fell off his hands............

***************************************************************

Seoul National University Hospital was where a very non responsive Jeon Jeongguk stood supported by Namjoon and Seokjin. His father filled all of the formalities. On 12th March, 09:01 PM Kim Taehyung was OFFICIALLY declared dead. The police casually laid down the details of his death, the cause being an accident. "The approximate time of accident was something around, 19:23. Well the truck driver lost control of his breaks and your husband, who is legally blind, was crossing the road when the signal was red.... he had been brought to the hospital..... But due to too much blood loss......."

Seokjin dragged a rather very lifeless Jeongguk to the doctor who was seated with the final reports of the situation. He looked back at Namjoon with expectant eyes that went ahead and gave Guk a shoulder squeeze. No words were spoken, but their actions and their eyes told it all. Jeongguk slowly entered the cabin, looking lost. He finally looked up to the doctor who now laid down a detailed analysis of the scenario.

"And one more thing, Mr. Jeon, I feel that your husband had been suffering from anorexia nervosa. His platelets, RBC, Blood glucose counts have been in the unhealthily low range. Moreover in his blood we have found traces of a lot of antidepressants, sleeping pills, etc."

Jeongguk just stared at his lap, fists clenched, while listening to all this. No it wasn't that he wasn't paying any attention. But perhaps he felt every bit of his soul vanish away leaving in his void body, too weak to do anything.

Jeongguk didn't talk to anyone that night. He just went to see his lover, who lay peacefully still. The sight in itself was ethereal, his husband's raven mullet all decorating his face well but the accident scars and the fact that how motionless the body was made Jeongguk nauseous. And that's what he did. He rushed off to the washroom and threw up like there was no tomorrow. He perhaps hated himself for he knew or rather thought that he was the one who killed his husband. Yoongi rushed behind him gently stroking his back as he stared half lidded at something he didn't know.

He went back into the room with his husband still as still as he could be. "Yah!! Tae Tae hyung...........you didn't even..........." And for the first time in the one and a half years he sat down crying. "It...YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME.........SAY SORRY YOU ...........PABO..........THE JAEPCHAE..........IS GETTING COLD AT HOME..........WHY WOULDN'T YOU COME BACK TO EAT IT!!!!!!!! OUR ANNIVERSARY...........IS BARELY DAYS....................HOW CAN I" he hovered himself upon the unresponsive entity kept there as he shook it. Tears and snot stained the white sheet which contrasted with the pale marble like skin, which used to be honey dew tinted perhaps hours back. "HOW can you leave me.................without..........even.......................giving me a farewell kiss............you..............Tae.............PABO WHAT AM I...............................GOING TO ................you p-p-romised that ......................YOU WOULDN'T leave me even when I tell you get out..................YOU LI-IA-AR........................JUST BECAUSE I ALLOWED YOU TO NOT SEE ME...........DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU WILL...................STOP HEARING YOUR GUKKIE, FEELING YOUR GUKKIE..........................HOW CAN YOU LEAVE.....................YOUR LOST................BUNNY.................LOOK I AM EVEN CALLING MYSELF A B-BUN-NY FOR ............................YOU"

"TELL ME YOU ARE WAKING UP HERE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!!! TELL ME THIS IS LIKE THE PRANK YOU PLAYED ON ME DURING HIGH SCHOOL...........TELL.......ME" 

The last time he cried like this was perhaps a year and a half back. At that time he was supposed to be Strong for his Taehyung. But seeing and knowing how much Taehyung loved his work and how much the younger loved hid designs too, when Taehyung used to silently cry Jeongguk used to too. That's why on the night 6 months after Taehyung had become blind, they visited his parents grave where Jeongguk had sworn, "I'll always make sure eomma and appa, THAT I'LL NEVER LET YOUR SON KIM TAEHYUNG CRY." "AND YOU??" TAEHYUNG ASKED. "AND I TOO WILL NEVER CRY AND ALWAYS TRY TO BE STRONG AND HAPPY FOR MY HUSBAND " he looked at the boxy smile which Tae had flashed  and despite being unable to see his husband's bunny smile, Taehyung already knew it too well and no sooner they were passionately kissing each other their warm hearts beating loudly against the silent atmosphere adorned with the moonlight.

Taehyung however had broken their promise much earlier. Well just some 4 months back, shortly after Tannie’s death, on a normal Sunday the couple had a lethargic Sunday. After having shower Jeongguk decided to prepare breakfast for them while Tae took his. What Jeongguk failed to notice was it had been over half an hour since Taehyung hadn’t returned  only when upon calling him and receiving no response Guk got concerned and went to check upon him. “Tae ??? I’m coming in” he said without much thinking only to be shocked  his husband lay flat fallen on the tub struggling and crying. Jeongguk felt his heart break at this scene. He didn’t bother about his his husbands bare wet skin was drenching his own clothes and engulfed his husband into a hug. He felt his husband crying his heart out and saying nothing he continued to rock him and gently stroke his bare back. “It’s ok I’m here for you ....” he kept repeating... “why am I so pathetic”, Taehyung asked weakly. He knew Tae had always been an I independent soul, who took upon the reigns and looked after his little sister, just at the age of 11, when his parents died. Taehyung was always appreciated in whichever field of work he chose for his creativity and strong personality. Perhaps whenever Guk felt insecure or lost faith, he had always taught him how to MAN UP. That’s why now seeing how helpless his husband felt, his heart ached. He thought that finally they were getting on terms with this but seeing all of this both of them realised that they were back to square one, when all this started.......

Jeon Jeongguk for the last time brushed his lips against the elders cold yet soft red velvet, which would never respond back to him. How long had it been since they last kissed, 3 weeks? And even that had been pretty hasty as if he had let it get heated perhaps their looks would be disheveled at the official party held by the Lee  Industries. 

Jeongguk had perhaps reached the highest level of REGRET, cursing at himself, hating the fact how he had lost the person whom he loved the most for the sake of something he didn’t even enjoy doing. Yes he loved his job, but he hated appeasing other ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WAS ALL MEANT TO BE FAKE. He covered his ears as he felt TAEHYUNG'S BOXY GRIN RESONATE WITHIN THE ROOM. 

His ever so guilty heart could not further ingest in  the fact that he hadn’t noticed earlier how thin his husband’s wrists had gotten and how his already flat yet soft tummy, which he used to love to tease with planting kisses had become sunken in. He still looked handsome like but then a flow from his skin was gone masked by eye bags which had now settled down yet very visible. Why hadn’t he observed this when he came to his office. Had he even spared a proper glance at him. Did he feel the pain behind his voice. No he didn't. Or why did he believe the fact that he already had food based on a simple “yes or no”.He didn't even bother to drop by a video call. If he had, maybe HE WOULD'VE KNOWN. MAYBE HE WOULD'VE COME BACK HOME.

He could’ve shared those one thousand cuddles he missed just because either of them were too BUSY. He could’ve avoided all those senseless bickering and perhaps replaced them with kisses and vows of love. BUT COULD HE NOW…………. AS MUCH AS HE WANTED……..THE ANSWER FOREVER WOULD REMAIN………….A BIG NO…..

***************************************************************

On the day of Taehyung’s funeral Jeongguk refused to come out of their room. He stayed there sniffing in his husbands clothes surrounded by a mess of their photos, his husband’s random belongings and just certain other things. He did not cry. He just stared into the blank surroundings of the room which was filled by their giggles and bickers by the day..... and their moans by the night. He felt so empty ..... so empty.

Meanwhile Park Jimin had to manage in all the guests who had come in. He felt mentally exhausted. His best friend, his soulmate TaeTae wasn’t there with him anymore. He clearly remembers those stupid times they spent continuously doing nonsense yet never getting bored. He blamed himself. Yes he knew that Jeongguk had been too busy and he was the few of them to realise that Taehyung’s death wasn’t just an accident. He felt worthless. Like why hadn’t he noticed Taehyung’s withdrawal symptoms. Why hadn’t he pulled Jeongguk by the ear and asked him to look after TaeTae better. Or why hadn’t he himself taken charge of things. Why hadn't he notice Tae only ordering an americano and not his favourite pancakes when they hung out. Or declining Park Jimin's special pasta.

Min Yoongi couldn’t see his husband drowning in guilt at one end and his favourite dongsae getting wasted at the other end. Yes he was too very very much affected by Taehyung’s death, but then he really felt like what was the point of all this. So taking charge of things his way, he literally broke into Jeongguk’s room where he was greeted by a lifeless alive body just staring up at the ceiling while holding one of their goofiest pictures in his hands. Guk looked like he hadn’t showered in days with traces of beard lining up his handsome yet now dry features. Yoongi felt his heart tug at this sight yet he knew what he had to do. So he jerked up Jeongguk’s body landing up fists on his handsome face. And Jeongguk of course didn’t try to fight back. He felt like he deserved this “ why” punch “are you” punch “doing this”

“Do have any fucking idea how it feels like hyung..... do you know what that truck driver had said......Taehyung hadn’t moved despite honking and his partner even pointed out the fact that he let out a light smile at them.......,.Do you understand what this means hyung.....” Jeongguk spat. Yoongi stopped digesting in all the information, “ He what ?”

“Yes hyung....do you have any idea how fucking useless I feel.......my husband .......was undergoing......and I wasn’t even......there for..............and that day .............I even........” he couldn’t say any more and flopped down wailing like there was no tomorrow. "I FAILED HYUNG.............................I FAILED....................I COULD NOT BE..............................I DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE...................HIS HUSBAND................. PERHAPS IF MINHO HYUNG......................WOULD'VE BEEN......W-With him...............would he have............HE WOULD'VE BEEN........happier?"

"WHAT THE F-" Yoongi sighed tears staining his own pale cheeks. "HE CHOSE YOU" 

"BUT HE DIDN'T STAY WITH ME...................HE...............HE LEFT" 

Yoongi perhaps was wondering that why would he even bring Minho up when that incident was like ages old. Taehyung had clearly rejected him. Despite whatever had happened all of them knew that Tae, always had his eyes set on his Bunny, his GUKKIE, his JEON JEONGGUK.

Yoongi hugged the younger and let him pour his heart out. Meanwhile Lisa along with her husband Hoseok just stood there, their eyes moist having seen the entire scene. “J-J-Jennie??” Lisa suddenly pointed out. The poor girl, despite being the big tsundere she was, she loved Taehyung dearly. Like really after having lost their parents they were like pillars of support for one another. But now she couldn’t tolerate the way Jeongguk was behaving. So she did what she thought she had to do. 

“Yah you useless husband of my brother’s. I get it that you have this guilt shit or whatsoever but just see, he was your husband, but he was my brother. Do you even realise how useless I feel. I wasn’t even there with him during that blindness crap happening. Do you even realise,” she dropped down on her knees still clutching onto Guk’s collar, for today she wasn’t the sassy Jennie who always spewed fire out of that sharp mouth of hers. Today she was a heart broken sister who found herself hating whatever was happening. 

And yes Jeon Jeongguk finally managed to groom himself and attend the funeral. He finally managed to keep up a composed act, for he knew that the people around couldn't care any less. Besides no one could gather up enough courage to question him staying behind, just to sit back and watch the infinity he saw.

***************************************************************

DAYS finally became WEEKS, WEEKS grew into MONTHS, these MONTHS summed up to 3 YEARS, and then finally the day,  **5th of April, 2022**  arrived. Maybe three years back, you could've call it his favourite day. But this year this particular day made him rather suffocated. It was the day of their TETRAVERSARY because

1) Jeongguk met Kim Taehyung at the age of 8 at one of his parent's business parties(Tae's parents were still alive) in 1999

2) Jeongguk received and answer from Kim Taehyung to his accidental confession in 2007

3) Jeongguk lost his............... on that day 2008

4) Jeongguk finally got married to his beloved long time boyfriend 2014

And now Guk was alone here, at Icheon Airport, waiting for his flight to Malta scheduled to depart in 3 hours. Yes Malta, the place where they spent their Honeymoon of course with their evil hyungs accompanying them calling it a HEALING TRIP for their relationships, which included the NamJin and the YoonMin couple plus their SUNNY aka Hoseok hyung. He let out a small chuckle, which went unnoticed, at the thought of how many COCKBLOCKS they had experience with their annoying hyungs pestering them every millisecond. Or rather how one morning they woke up cuddling each other's FEET?? But then accompanied along with a heavy sigh came the fact as to why Jeongguk was going there. Besides having an important business to attend there, he had also planned to surprise Taehyung on their 5th anniversary by taking him along, for he was very well aware of the elder's obsession with that place. But that year was probably the worst year of his life.That year perhaps he didn't even remember what the hell he had done. It was like he had lost his basic ability to respond. Somehow he managed to bounce back to a somewhat OK state within a few months.

As far as relationships were concerned, his parents, friends, etc.  did try to set him up with people, but in vain. Don't get him wrong, he tried. THEY WERE GREAT TOO but they WEREN'T KIM TAEHYUNG. He remembers one of them, Mingyu was their name, who was pretty close to being Taehyung, but Jeongguk realised he was being selfish. He was comfortable with him because he was like TAEHYUNG, not himself. And Jeongguk wasn't heartless.

Resultant, Jeongguk was still single and was actually happy about it. He had not moved on, but more like come on terms with what had happened. ALMOST in the sense of he still slept with his husband hoodies, or rather sometimes in a very sleepy, drunk, delirious state calls out for him. But he thought he was FINE.

So here stood Jeongguk, with the purpose of attending ANOTHER BUSINESS MEETING. Going to Malta wouldn't be so easy for him, but he had to do it. NOT for the sake of his clients or the meetings but FOR HIMSELF.

Perhaps seeing the streets of Valleta, was something he wanted to but didn't want to do. Last time they had rented a small SUV, which they took turns in driving, well of course accompanied by their HOESUCKIE (PS: I LOVE HOSEOK) hyung, who kept complaining about being a third wheel when they were barely even doing anything. Well apart from the tension filled stair and tensions to perhaps satisfy something?

But now Guk sat here alone. Well not alone as Lisa sat behind analysing the documents and the presentation for the seminar, BUT BOTH OF THEM MAINTAINED A RATHER COMFORTABLE SILENCE FOR THE BEST. He tried his best to not look towards those street side shops where both of them had entered hand in hand just to annoy the workers and buy nothing at the end. AND WHEN THEY APPROACHED THE BEACH, Guk wanted to shut his eyes, which of course he couldn't. He didn't want to spare a glance at those places where his husband and him had run around laughing and perhaps come every night for long strolls just to rant about how annoying their hyungs were being. The memories were making his eyesight turbid, which he of course didn't want to, so he rather let out a deep sigh, which definitely startled Lisa but maybe it was for the best that she chose not to comment. And perhaps, it was a wise decision that Guk had made, choosing to drive, or else perhaps he wouldn't have been able to keep his emotions under check and perhaps this was the distraction he needed at the moment.

And don't even get started at the Floriana MCP. He perhaps was confused whether he was trying to yank off or fondly recall how he and Tae goofed around in ENGRISHEU with the strangers with their Hobi hyung giving them a NOT IN FRONT MY SALAD J-NOPE expression. But then perhaps a sudden breeze gently hitting his face and seemingly engulfing his body into a comforting hug cooled him down. The breeze felt, SO DIFFERENT. It continued to gently flow calming him down bit by bit. Guk looked up at the sky with a small smile. "Maybe it isn't that bad, ya know" he whispered softly but he felt that it was heard by it's recipient as the wind grew stronger. His hands unconsciously stroked the ring hanging down a chain running along his neck which shone similarly to the one hugging the finger of the hand caressing it.

"Hey Liz how IS GUK HOLDING UP" Hoseok asked, his voice laced with concern. "Hobi, I think......He is at the edge, I mean he is trying his best but I don't know......"

"Eomma" a five year old Bambam snatched away the phone from his father. "WHERE IS GUKKIE?? ISN'T HE WITH YOU"

"Well baby he........"

"HEY MY FAVOURITE CHAP.......I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'LL MISS ME SOO MUCH" Guk said flashing a bunny smile earning a pout from the little one. Meanwhile there were these to people on the either sides of the line who looked like they were about to tear up any instant. 

And perhaps on seeing their escort come their way, Guk knew that he could do it. If not for him but atleast for Tae because they had promised that Malta was going to be their happy place.

On the last day of the seminar, in the midst of the short recess SHE approached him again. Yes Ms. Averia Georges, a richly left widow who was currently the CEO of LINK had been stalking him up. And yes Jeongguk wasn't oblivious to it. She wasn't even trying to be oblivious which made him even more uncomfortable. So he finally decided to confront her, "Ms. Georges,  I truly respect you, but you see these actions of yours make me clearly uncomfortable" Jeongguk try to gently lay his point across. "What are you trying to imply at Mr. Jeon..?" she asked unfazed but clear enough that she was playing here. "Well you exactly know....." "Is there anything wrong with it. I mean I a widow, you a widower and then with well established businesses. So why not?" She repeated in a dominant monotone and Jeongguk was not having any of it. "Well you see I have a husband"

"Correction. You HAD a husband" she cut him off. "Maybe you just haven't found the RIGHT ONE eh?" she continued with no hint of shame or formality in her tone. Jeongguk was furious but kept his cool. "So do you mean, My husband wasn't the right one for me? 22 years of knowing him, 12 actually 14 years of having officially been called his lover, All are NOTHING? Just because he isn't here with me right now, that doesn't mean that those long years of my life i spent with him are nullified. And moreover if you actually chose the over look this fact, but I am a HOMOSEXUAL. I am GAY and have nothing to hide about it." And for some reason now Ms.Georges looked guilty. Jeongguk hadn't exactly raised his voice, but they way he got across his point left her shook.

Meanwhile realisation hit Jeongguk too. So he finally decided to visit the beach, which he had been avoiding with all his strength. He stood there feeling the cool breeze from land rushing towards the sea in the moon lit ambience making the water sparkle with a thousands crystals embedded in dark the velvet of the waves which rising so little, falling so little stuck against his legs just like that day except that his husband stood behind and planted a soft kiss on his neck sending ecstatic shivers down his spine. Just like that day, this part of the beach with no soul around had remained the same. The gentle wind rushing from behind him felt like as if it was embracing him just like that day how they were playing Titanic (THE EUPHORIA SCENE). He let out a deep sigh and turned around to sit beside the rock. That day the two of them spent time passionately kissing and cuddling in solitude but now Jeongguk just sat there staring around, the wind around still enveloping him. He looked down to find a small 'TAEKOOK" engraved on that rock. Jeongguk laughed at the fact that how transient their lives were still recalling how the two of them were bickering about who should draw the heart. At that time Taehyung could still see the light of the world. At that time he was still there with him.

"SAY JEONGGUK IF IN FUTURE WE EVER LEAVE EACH OTHER.........WE WILL COME BACK HERE...........AND THEN FIND EACH OTHER AGAIN" Taehyung said breaking their kiss looking into his lovers eyes who was now his husband. "WHO SAID I'M LEAVING YOU.......SORRY BABY.......BUT YOU HAVE TO STICK WITH ME TILL WE ARE STINKY OLD BICKERING MEN WHO ARE TOO WEAK TO WALK" Guk had replied with the snobbiest smirk plastered on his face only to earn a fake scoff from his husband.

Without realisation fat tears rolled down Jeongguk's cheeks and he didn't hold back. He cried bitterly. "TELL ME I'M DREAMING. SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME.................TAEHYUNG PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A NIGHTMARE................PLEASE............................YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL COME BACK RIGHT...................FUCK I KNOW IT'S THE BILLIONTH TIME I'M SAYING THIS..............................JUST PLEASE GI-V-vE ME ANO............ANOTHER.......................CHANCE"

The wind only grew stronger in response as Guk sobbed harder. Perhaps Guk might not have paid attention but the date that day was the 12th of April exactly 3 years and 1 month after the FATEFUL day. 3 YEARS AND 1 MONTH. And perhaps was the same day and the same time when a promise was sealed in the universe........................

"JEONGGUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***************************************************************

"Jeon Jeongguk!!!Wake up" his secretary Lisa had to finally resort to jerking his poor tired body up. Jeongguk woke up breathing heavily with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Somehow surprisingly he was still in his office. He cocked his eyebrows in confusion looking around. Must to his mortal shock he saw the date ' 12/03/2019 and the time 17:55' on the wall clock which hung beside the window. He looked back at Lisa who seemed rather puzzled on observing his behaviour.

"You probably slept right after I left to confirm our contact with the Japanese branch" Lisa continued speaking but was interrupted, "Hey I know it's weird, but can you pinch me.....NOW" 

"WHAT?" Lisa now was sure that Guk had gone insane. 

"PLEASE........." Jeongguk gave her the big doe eyes expression but at the same time looked serious and SCARILY SERIOUS.

"Ummm......If you...Say so...." She took up his hands and letting out an evil glint perhaps let out the hardest pinch, expressing each and every grievance she had against him, upon his knuckles earning a painful moan from him.

"Stob it........I realise I'm not dreaming........." a happy giggly wild bunny jumped around earning judgemental looks from the poor woman who didn't know how she dealt with this shit everyday. 

"Cancel everything after 7 today I'm going home early today Jeongguk couldn't help but feel super super super elated, cheerful, cheery, merry, joyful, jovial, jolly, joking, jocular, gleeful, carefree, untroubled, delighted, smiling, beaming, grinning, glowing, satisfied, gratified, buoyant, radiant, sunny, blithe, joyous, beatific, blessed.

He was sooo happy that the author ran out of words to express it. But he soon woke up from his daze as Lisa cleared her throat, looking towards her. "Well Jeongguk",  Lisa said dropping the honorifics she usually used, "Today Taehyung... he was in soo much of a hurry, he almost fell off the stair. Actually fell off 3 but good thing that I was there"

Suddenly Jeongguk was struck by a sense of deja vu. He was trying to convince himself that this just had to be a coincidence. Like this could be pretty much possible right? Without saying anything as he left, he noticed the same two workers who had been arguing that having a heated conversation on the same topic. Jeongguk felt his hands go cold, the intensity of fear within him rising second by second. That's when he saw the clumsy Kim Jisoo, Jennie's girlfriend ranting about how she accidently ended up deleting her presentation, just like that day.

Jeongguk continued on his way out and pulled off the car from the parking and drove down the main road. Just like that day during the red signal an ambulance immediately rushed past his car. Jeongguk began to hit upon a realisation. He finally could connect all the pieces of this puzzle he was stuck in. He looked at the time.

18:27 

"FUCK!!" he screamed as he rashly took a sharp U-turn.

***************************************************************

Taehyung had finally reached the place. THE BIGHIT ACADEMY,Gangam gu. He didn't know why did he even chose this place but he just decided to trust his instincts. Truth to be told, from perhaps he doesn't know he long he longed to come back here. Here were all the drama started. Here where perhaps he found people who were going to stick with him to the end. He perhaps felt a little disheartened because he couldn't see how much the place had changed, BUT HIS HEART STILL CONVINCED HIM THAT THE VIBES WERE THE SAME. Perhaps hearing the students walking out giggling and rambling after their after school activities reminded him of himself and the hyungs. The smell of fresh mound mud for the street side and the gentle breeze indicative of the upcoming showers welcomed him back.

He kept walking along with another kind little girl he found who willingly agreed to help him out. He wanted to go to THE PLACE. THEIR PLACE. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME DEARY?" Taehyung finally let out a little boxy grin, which hadn't made an appearance in ages. "TAEGUK" she replied coyly. That kinda stopped Taehyung. He bent down to reach her level while she grubbily cupped the man's cheeks, "YOU KNOW WHAT MY APPAS ALWAYS TELL ME THAT IT'S BAD TO GIVE UP."

"APPAS??????"

"YES" she grinned as she left him there. Or rather DISAPPEARED.

"CUTE" Taehyung chuckled. Perhaps it had been months since he felt so light. Whoever she was, he felt a strong connection with her. Walking about carefully yet aimlessly he begun to get lost into an abyss where his own dangerous train of thoughts lead him onto.

To say Taehyung’s mind was filled with a thousand emotions altogether was an understatement. The ecstasy of being back to THEIR SPOT made his heart swell with a sense of happiness and nostalgia but the realization of his memories being his only key throughout the place, where presently he had no visual reception over filling him with despair. To add fuel to the fire, he slightly tripped over a stone resultant which he felt his knees and palms scrap against the horny texture of the road.

The concrete was now stained by two: the salty ones from the beauty pouring his heart out and the pure ones from nature to accompany him through his solitude.

Taehyung had begun to realize the burden he was being to the people around him.They didn’t say anything to him, but he could sense it. They didn’t treat him wrong, infact they treated him with much more care if not before, but this was what made Taehyung feel INSECURE.

Like Jimin never blamed Taehyung’s slowness for missing out on something, but Taehyung knew that he was the cause of it. Or rather how his juniors at work were forced to comply to his suggestions when the GODDAMNIT MAN CAN’T EVEN SEE IT, as he had accidently heard one of them rant out near the refreshment booths.

And today even Guk ended up showing his TRUSfrations to him. No the elder did not even blame him a bit. What Guk said didn’t hurt him. It wasn’t supposed to hurt him. BECAUSE HE WAS ALREADY HURT BY THE FACT that he was the underlying cause of his plight. The poor younger was not only at a tough stage of his career, where not everyone were exactly accepting of him which was also due to Taehyung and now to top it up, yes he had to be afflicted. He knew that one day would be such that the younger’s patience would finally give in. In fact he was surprised more at the fact that why hadn’t this happen earlier, for if their roles had been reversed, Taehyung was sure that his reaction would’ve been worse if not the same.

He carefully managed to carry himself up and walk into endlessness. The darkness of his vision had spread into his world, eating him, haunting him. Permanence was something about this. Had this been a temporary condition, Taehyung would’ve already gotten rid of it. But Retinal Detachment that too of the degree he suffered due to the accidental trauma was something which had no cure to it.

It killed him. Having have survived at the hands of death that fateful day, he died every day. Perhaps if he had drunk less that day in the party, perhaps if he wasn’t that cross at Guk that day to have huffed in annoyance and left all by himself, perhaps if he would’ve have thought of people around him, that day perhaps…..

A honk broke his train of thoughts. He stood frozen there. He could’ve moved but his feet refused to. The scenario reminded HIM OF FINAL DESTINATION, where one can delay death, trick it a few times but never escape it. For how long would it hurt after all? 2-3 minutes. Wasn’t it much better that facing this ever growing pain caused by this endless void swallowing him.

3 2 1 Taehyung counted smiling, but to his astonishment he felt his body yanked out and strong arms engulfing his frail body. He could feel the heaviness of the pants, the accelerating heart beat and the panic stricken shivers all familiar to him.

The hands tugged him closer the others body wanting the absorb Taehyung completely into himself. And one would be lying to call those sobs faint. They were broken and wailing which left Taehyung’s cloudy mind into an even bigger labyrinth of thoughts.

Of course Taehyung recognized the smell of lavenders and coconut with the waning essence of cologne for it had always been his favorite ambience, his home. The mold of the body which he will never get tired of holding. “Gukkie…….”

“Don’t “ And there Jeon Jeongguk sobbed harder. “How could…..you even…..dare doing this to me” Jeongguk held Taehyung like he was that transient hue which appeared once and might disappear anytime soon and of course who would blame him.

The truck driver who initially got down for the sake of apologizing now stood there mutually debating whether he should interrupt the reunion or not. Jeongguk managed to signal him it’s ok, without breaking the embrace and the man coyly apologized and left.

“Ya hyung….You forgot ..it so easily?......That you ain’t allowed to leave………..EVEN WHEN I ASK YOU TO?” maybe on some other  day Taehyung would’ve joked about it, but today they were well vary of the thick air of seriousness and tension about them. Wet clothes tugging against their cod skins, swollen eyes, runny nosed and messy haired Jeongguk looked at a similar reflection on his husband’s face and pulled him into deep kiss, conveying all the unsaid emotions, shedding down all the insecurities and renewing this bond which had begun to rust.

And no Jeongguk had still not let go of him. After all for him it had been THREE LONG YEARS having missed this warmth, this fresh scent of lemon and honey. To say Taehyung wasn’t bewildered at the moment would be like calling earth flat, but he knew he shouldn’t question at the moment.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…………” Guk kept repeating like a Mantra as he held him closer. Taehyung began to wince due to the intensity of force applied to hold him. Jeongguk realizing what he was doing let loose a little but still didn’t let go.

But then an epiphany struck Taehyung too. What was he actually trying to do? Had he gone that insane. Yes calling himself a burden was different. But doing this, could it have made better? Had he even given a little bit of consideration about  the people who stuck by him no matter what? Jeongguk, Jimin, Jennie, their hyungs, Yeontan…………. They had never really left him, though perhaps they didn’t give him sufficient time or understood him. But it was their mistake. A mistake caused by lack of communication and understanding.

This time Taehyung’s sobs got louder. He palmed onto some cloth of his husbands shirt, burying his face deep into the crook of the other’s neck inhaling his natural musk and scent of shampoo to calm down.

***************************************************************

 

Jeongguk carefully led a freezing Taehyung into their bedroom. Taehyung barely had entered the washroom that he felt arms tugging around his waist and a certain someone trying to feel in his presence deeply.

“I’m gonna c-c-come …. Along with you….I mean not in that way.” It had been ages since Tae had heard Guk stutter like that. It felt almost like that Guk had never grown and the selectively clingy Gukkie was back again.

The two of them carefully stripped. Meanwhile Taehyung began to grow self-conscious of his body. He knew and now had been realizing what had he done to his body. Though he couldn’t see but he traced the evident ribcage popping out and his sticky collar bones. Years back he used to have abs which he lost owing to the time constraint cutting his work out time. Guk on the other hand found working out as a means of distressing and perhaps had managed to maintain the body of a Greek god he used to sport if it hadn’t become better.

Jeongguk was twice ridden with guilt as he looked at Taehyung. He still looked ethereal, but had grown so weak. This man who used to stand barely a centimeter taller than him now was slumping. But still he loved every bit of him.The two of them slowly made it to the tub.

 As the warm water swept across their bodies accompanied by the sound of thunder from the outside storms, Taehyung felt a soft caress along his back, which was no sooner replaced by a warm breath fanning against his sensitive skin. He turned towards the direction he assumed his husband would be, which he indeed was and tried to reach out to him. Jeongguk planted a kiss on Taehyung’s palms, then knuckles and then placed the elder’s long soft hand’s on his sturdy chest. “CAN YOU HEAR IT…..TAE…..this thing finally feels fulfilled when loneliness had stridden over it for ….” Tears rolled down his cheeks and Taehyung sensed it. His other hand made it’s way slowly towards his face as he began to caress the smooth scar which he adored on the Younger’s face. The first mark of their friendship as it was Taehyung who had tended it when Guk sat in the park crying after the fight with his Junghyun hyung over the laptop.

Jeongguk slowly pulled Tae closer to him, their bare skin touching each other and their groins grinding against one another. No words were needed for both of them knew what they wanted.

Taehyung felt his body laid down softly against the bouncy mattress as Jeongguk began to slowly kiss his collar bones and made his way down to the elders ribs which was once adorned with muscles and healthy amount of fat. Taehyung let a small moan of satisfaction. It wasn’t that Taehyung was an absolute bottom, in fact both of them were quite versatile with their positions, but now Jeongguk was going to show how much he needed the elder in his life. Back in the car, the elder’s confession of his insecurity made his heart shatter into millions of pieces. But he was going to MAKE IT RIGHT.

Oblivious to the rolling thunders outside the two made love with the silence and eeriness of the surroundings as the proud witness of their love. The younger began to plant delicate symbols of love, decorating the elder’s canvas into meadows of purple. The elder felt as if he had reached the highest state of Euphoria in the seventh heaven as the source of profanity began to penetrate through him. As Guk hit Tae’s prostrate before the two climaxed together, strings of profanity ensuing as the substratum of a bond so pure, which they had to strive to make it stronger and better, the two of them lay worn out beside each other but with a new energy having arisen in their hearts.

Taehyung perhaps understood that despite he wouldn’t be able to see the colors of the world his world could be and will be colorful for the person who painted the canvas of his life with the colors of his love and the perfection of his dedication and commitment is the one who mattered the most. He was the one to choose his happiness for it’s in the hands of the painter to make a masterpiece of unparalleled beauty or senseless blotches with the same provisions.

***************************************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU 🙏 FOR READING THIS LONG ASS TEDIOUS FIC
> 
> -Taehyung’s condition of retinal detachment is permanent as the occipital region of his head faced severe trauma resultant of which his visual senses have been severely damaged 
> 
> -Taehyung and Jeongguk are a versatile/ switch couple
> 
> -Though Tae’s Decisions have more weight, there is no dominant submissive. They had divided the spheres they’ll manage 
> 
> -Yes they had an almost break up once during college but Tae managed to save their relationship.


End file.
